


I'm So Happy

by alraunechan



Series: Kuriao drabbles [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is the most beautiful day ever when you spend it with the person you love most in the world. Rainy days included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> it's been really rainy where i live so i thought i'd write about my babus enjoying it, too. there's no other point to it really ovo;

Even though rain was less than exciting for adults than children, Aoba scarcely could draw the line for Clear. His cute face all awash with wonder and joy was his precious treasure and his head was swimming with embarrassing thoughts of this and that every goddamn time he smiled. Face pressed to the window in Aoba’s room, Clear looked out to the rain, eyeing every drop he could to watch it splish on the wooden deck outside.

With a nasal hum here and there, Clear expressed his fascination to Aoba as best he could.  
“Uwaah! Aoba-san! The rain drops look just like beads of glass before they hit the ground!”

Aoba was sure this was definitely not the first time Clear had seen rain, but perhaps he hadn’t had anyone to convey his thoughts to before… That thought stung to admit to himself, but he shook it off and came up behind his boyfriend to playfully ruffle his hair.

“Your nose is gonna get stuck like that if you keep it pressed to the glass like that, you know.” He wasn’t all that sure that was true for normal humans, much less Clear, but it felt natural to say at a time like this.

“Ah. Sorry, was I bothering you, Aoba-san?”

He chuckled.  
“It’s not that. You really like the rain?”

“Yes! Very much so! Grandfather used to tell me that rainy days were his favorite so I came to like them as well. And now I can enjoy it with you…”

The wistful way Clear looked off into the distance was breathtaking. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist lovingly.

“You know, I never really pay much attention to rain but you’re right. It’s really pretty.”

Clear turned his head slightly to look back at Aoba in surprise at first, until a smile slowly graced his lips at the gesture and its accompanying words.

“I think Aoba-san is lovelier than the rain by far, though.”

Blushing, Aoba hid his face in Clear’s back. He couldn’t get used to the way Clear could be so honest and natural about his feelings but he was even more surprised by his own words.

“I think you’re way prettier than me, Clear…”  
The words had come out before he could take them back.

It was then that his lover shifting in his arms shook him from his self-loathing spiral. Clear was facing him now; his back against the window.

“Aoba-san… I really love you. Can I kiss you?”  
He nodded at him almost instinctively, feeling Clear’s ungloved hands cup his face gently. His gaze was brought up to meet Clear’s before they both closed their eyes and touched lips.

It was a light, sweet kiss that felt like hours had passed. Neither of them said anything as they stood in each other’s arms, against the sound of rain being blown by wind outside.

Aoba was completely comfortable in those strong arms and began to doze off after a while. Not unused to this phenomenon, Clear held him closer to his body with all the care to not squeeze too tight by accident. He figured neither of them had to be at work that day so he let his blue-haired boyfriend sleep in his arms for a minute or two before bringing him to their bed and pulling the covers up over the both of them.

They slept through almost all of the rain in each other’s arms that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no creativity orz the title is another JDA song...


End file.
